brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Green Ninja
The Green Ninja is the tenth episode in the first season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot During the night, Cole, Zane, and Jay are all outside on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty, each attacking the silhouette of what appears to be Lizaru. In the middle of the battle, Nya shines a light onto them and compliments their training skills, revealing the silhouette to be a training dummy. Inside the Bounty, Kai carelessly wears the Green Ninja suit while he tries out different phrases, looking in the mirror to see his teammates watching him from behind. Cole is quick to make fun of him for his silly actions and Kai explains to the others that he stumbled upon the suit when he was looking around Sensei Wu's room for any clues of who the Green Ninja could be. Zane reminds him that only the one who is destined to fulfill the role of the Green Ninja is allowed to wear it, to which Kai interrupts him saying that he was desperate to reach his True Potential like the others already had. The Ninja then abruptly stop their conversation when they hear the voice of Sensei Wu, who returned home from his journey, and the Ninja (with the exception of Kai) rush out to greet him. Jay excitedly tells Sensei Wu of everything he missed, though when Kai comes out telling his Sensei that he is relieved of his safe return, suddenly Lord Garmadon shows himself from behind his brother. Kai's first instinct is to rush into battle, whereas Zane throws himself in front of Sensei Wu to protect him. Quickly, Sensei Wu orders Kai to stop, informing his students that Lord Garmadon will be staying with them for the purpose of rescuing Lloyd. The Ninja argue, but Sensei Wu silences them. Lord Garmadon assures them that Sensei Wu's words are true and the Ninja begrudgingly agree to respect the wishes of both brothers. Meanwhile in the Forest of Tranquility, the Falcon spots the Serpentine heading to the Fire Temple. Despite the footage being displayed on the screen in the bridge, Kai is too caught up in preparing himself for his future battle to see it. Upon hearing Sensei Wu speaking to Nya, Kai follows their voices down the hall to overhear his Sensei speaking of the possibility of Nya becoming the Green Ninja. Lord Garmadon confronts Kai about eavesdropping, which quickly results in the two declaring a fight. However, when they begin pushing each other, Nya rushes out to question them. Lord Garmadon informs her of Kai's snooping, though Kai is quick to change the subject when he asks her if she's the Green Ninja, to which she assures him otherwise, saying that she's content being the Samurai. Jay then appears at the door, alerting them that the Falcon has spotted the Serpentine. Back at the Fire Temple, as the Serpentine slither down the slopes of the volcano, Pythor spots the Fangblade in a lava flow. He carefully grabs it using his Staff, offhandedly throwing it to Spitta and Lizaru. As the Venomari flail around with the burning-hot weapon, Pythor chuckles to himself - the Serpentine are now only one Fangblade away from reviving the Great Devourer! Cast *Kai - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Zane - Brent Miller *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Falcon - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Pythor - Michael Dobson *Skales - Ian James Corlett Trivia *The episode title refers to the revelation of Lloyd being the Green Ninja. It also refers to Kai's development from deluded belief that he is the Green Ninja to realizing his true purpose as a mentor and protector of the true Green Ninja. *Jay uses wind attacks at one point during the battle in the Fire Temple. This may be a new ability gained when he unlocked his True Potential in "Once Bitten, Twice Shy." *The Golden Weapons emit green lightning when they identify Lloyd as the Green Ninja. The electricity may be a reference to the Ninjago: Spinjitzu Spinners''game, where Lloyd's dominant element is Lightning. *This is the first episode in ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ''to have a major character say "this ends now" to a major villain. The other two episodes are [[The Rise of the Great Devourer|''The Rise of The Great Devourer]]'' and [[Rise of the Spinjitzu Master|''Rise of the Spinjitzu Master]]. Errors *Sensei Wu claims that Jay told him that the Falcon was programmed; in actuality, Zane did. *When Pythor tells the Constrictai to give the Ninja "a parting gift," there are two Bytars and one Chokun. After they dig their first tunnel in the volcano, one of the Bytars has been replaced by another Chokun. *When Kai is rescuing Lloyd from the magma, he said "Ninja-GO!" in Cole's voice Gallery 13Kainya.png 12Thebridge.png 11Garmadonninja.png 10Kaigarmadon.png 9Zaneshield.png 8Garmadonarms.png 7Senseireturned.png 6Greenninjatalk.png 4Nyalight.png 3Kaigreenninjasuit.png 2Attackingsilhouette.png 1Greenninjasuit.png 14Filingteeth.png 15Diningroom.png 16Changingchannels.png 17Stormbathing.png 18Garmadonlightning.png 19Garmadondiscussion.png 20Falconserpentine.png 22Kaigarmadonbattle.png 23Hallway.png 24Atthebridge.png 26Battle.png 27Victorious.png 28Traveling.png 29Insidethetemple.png 30Pythorfangblade.png 32Serpentineleaving.png 33Lloydcaged.png 34Serpentinefight.png 35Pythorswordoffire.png 36Groupmeetup.png 42Ninjaleaving.png 37Lloydfall.png 38Kaiswordoffire.png 39Kaifangblade.png 40Lloydlava.png 41Kailloyd.png 43Fireball.png 44Kaitruepotential.png 45Regroup.png 46Greenlightning.png 47Wulloydgarmadon.png 48Spottingthefangblade.png 49Pythorlaugh.png Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:2012 media Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Rise of the Snakes episodes